


Fire and Ice

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Almaty, Established Relationship, Kazakhstan, Love, M/M, Piano, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: Otabek spends a peaceful winter day with Yuri inside their house. It's then he realizes what he needs to ask.





	Fire and Ice

An icy wind reigned in Almaty. Usually Otabek and Yuri loved to take walks on their rare days off, but it was too cold today. Inside their house, it was cosy. Sunlight from the window, combined with the warmth from the heater, gave the illusion of it not being winter.

Yuri sat on the thick carpet of their living room. He played with the two kittens he had saved from the cold and starvation a few days ago. They already looked better than they had then. Otabek had loved seeing how carefully Yuri had tried to win their trust, and with how much patience he had fed them and kept them warm. Both of them had looked for the mother, but not seen a sign of her. Yuri had finally given up this morning, knowing the traffic must have killed her.

Now, as Yuri made the kittens run after a necklace, his face was open. No frown or scowl marred his features. To make him feel even more relaxed, Otabek played a soothing melody.

Otabek no longer had to think when playing this piece. He had worked on it for weeks and tweaked everything that needed to be tweaked. A few days ago, Yuri had stated it was perfect and Otabek had no longer felt the need to change anything after that.

His fingers continued to fly over the keys, creating a song that evoked rivers and spring. From time to time he looked to where Yuri sat. Wearing a fluffy yellow sweater, he looked adorable in Otabek’s eyes. His body swayed with the music Otabek created. Perhaps Yuri did not even realize himself that his foot moved with the sound.

How different from before.

A few years ago, he had announced that he wanted to learn to play the piano. Yuri had pulled a face and told him how uncool it was. Otabek smiled thinking about the clear disapproval in that delicate, upturned nose. Yuri had scowled when a piano teacher had first come by, distrustful as always when meeting new people.

The old lady had slowly won his trust. As he sat quietly, watching Otabek practice, Yuri had begun to understand how much his boyfriend loved music, any music. Grudgingly at first, he had started to look up compositions for Otabek to play. Yet with each evening he spent listening to Otabek’s melodies, his own interest in it had deepened.

Otabek had loved Yuri even more when he found him behind the piano one evening, playing a Russian piece he had secretly learned to surprise him with.

Turning back from the piano, Otabek looked at Yuri fondly again. How different his life would have been if he had never met this fiery angel.

“Stop staring at me, it slows your fingers,” Yuri bit.

Otabek was not dissuaded and let his gaze roam over Yuri. At twenty-five, the Russian man was in his absolute prime. On ice, he was a force of nature, doing things no person had done before. Alluring, stunning, beautiful. Otabek called him those things often in his mind, and often spoke these words aloud as well. He knew how much Yuri enjoyed being praised.

“You want to name one of them?” Yuri asked after Otabek had finished. He picked up the smaller kitten, who was almost entirely black.

“Are you sure? They’re your cats.”

Yuri arched an eyebrow and put their new pet back on the carpet. “I thought they were ours.”

“If you say so.”

“I’ll care for them myself if you don’t want to.” There was a hint of petulance in Yuri’s tone.

“I do want to,” Otabek said simply and began playing another piece.

Yuri got up to stand next to him. “Something new?”

“I wrote this with you in mind.”

As he played, changing from gentleness to explosive speed and back, Yuri assessed it.

“Approved?” Otabek asked, after he withdrew his fingers from the keys.

Yuri sat down next to Otabek on the piano bench. “Is that what you think of me?”

“Yes, today.”

“Meaning?”

Otabek put a hand on Yuri’s knee. “I discover new things about you every day, so I doubt this piece will ever be finished.”

Satisfied with this answer, Yuri moved closer, leaning his face against Otabek’s shoulder.

“Are you happy with me?” Otabek asked quietly.

Maybe once, Yuri would have laughed at such a question or tried to hide his vulnerability with a cruel joke. In the years they had been together, he had grown beyond that. There was only one word to answer it. “Yes.”

Otabek kissed the top of his head and looked at him with more than normal intensity.

Yuri turned his face to meet his eyes. “What is it?” 

“I was thinking about something…” Otabek started.

“Yeah?”

“Maybe it’s too soon.”

“Spit it out!” Yuri demanded.

Otabek turned for Yuri, taking his hand. Remembering how Yuri liked to be treated with special attention, he got off the piano bench to kneel.

Yuri’s eyes grew wide as he looked down on his long-term boyfriend.

“I would like to marry you,” Otabek said.

Yuri just stared. Nervous but determined, Otabek kept holding his hand. So far Yuri had not swatted him away, but his lack of response was not very encouraging. What if he had gone too far? For a terrible moment, he feared Yuri would get up and leave.

“Well?” he asked finally.

“Well…what?” Yuri repeated. “You didn’t even ask me a question.”

“Oh,” Otabek let out sheepishly.

Then, to his eternal relief, Yuri began to smile. His lithe body moved off the bench too, and ended up on the floor with him. Before Otabek knew it, Yuri was kissing him; his lips, his cheeks and the side of his throat.

“You don’t even have a ring, do you?” Yuri asked.

He shook his head. “I suddenly knew that I had to ask you.”

Warm, alluring Yuri sat down in his lap. “Which you still haven’t.”

Filled with happiness, Otabek put his arms around him. “Yuri, would…”

Yuri’s answer was a kiss that made him melt.


End file.
